Vehicles for transporting passengers, which vehicles have a cabin with passenger seats arranged therein, usually need to meet economic expectations so that, in the design of passenger cabins with limited space provided, the largest-possible number of passengers can be transported. In particular if the vehicle is used to travel longer distances, apart from the passenger seats, further equipment features are required in order to ensure passenger wellbeing. Apart from toilets this also relates to equipment for heating, cooling, the preparation and storage of food and drinks.
Parallel to this, in particular in the case of commercial aircraft or other technically complex vehicles, there is also the desire of many operators to design a cabin according to their own wishes. Usually, in the case of aircraft this requirement is met by a number of galley monuments or toilet monuments standardized by the manufacturer of the aircraft. These monuments often separate individual cabin sections from each other in longitudinal direction of the cabin and are often provided so as to be separate from each other.
Furthermore, in particular in commercial aircraft it is a regulatory requirement to provide a cabin attendant seat for each cabin attendant so that each cabin attendant can take up a safe position during takeoff and landing of the aircraft, which cabin attendant seat additionally occupies already confined space in the cabin.
DE 43 00 877 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,260 A disclose an aircraft with a number of supply devices and toilets that are designed as independent conventional toilet compartments.